


to be swallowed whole

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, but i guess, i have no idea what this is, it came with music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Lexa, music, wine and an empty house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be swallowed whole

The glass of red wine in her hand feels too heavy. The liquid resembles blood so much in this light that it makes Lexa almost sick. 

She doesn't usually drink, not really, but she needs to drown herself in something other than incredibly blue eyes. 

She tries her best not to stare so _obviously_ but she fails. It's hard not to look her way. Clarke is like the sun and Lexa seems to gravitate towards her inevitably. 

*

The music is appropriate and the way Clarke moves to it is everything but. Her dress is midnight blue and ends by mid-thigh. Lexa downs the rest of her drink. 

She feels way too hot in her black shirt, despite the sleeves being rolled up to her elbows. Watching Clarke dance she's unable to tear her eyes away. Clarke looks at her. She smiles. 

Lexa's stomach twists and she hates to think of butterflies.

*

She ends up dancing with her. The music is slow so they just sway, really, but Clarke's hands are on her hips, the warmth seeping through the fabric and into Lexa's skin. Clarke has her head in the crook of Lexa's neck. 

Clarke kisses her three songs in. The kiss is feverish and needy, and Lexa wonders if this is how it feels to be swallowed by a black hole.

*

She offers to walk Clarke home. The blonde smiles and doesn't let go of her hand the entire time. 

Clarke rises to her tiptoes to kiss her goodnight when they stand at the front porch of her house. They don't pull away for long minutes. When they do, Lexa's hands are in blonde hair and Clarke is gripping her hips. 

"Actually, would you-" 

"Yes." 

They stumble in in a mess of limbs, stopping when they hit a flat surface to hurriedly undress. 

Lexa drinks in all the pale skin, soft curves and full breasts. She forgets how to breath and her lungs burn. Clarke runs her fingers over her collarbones, mesmerized. Her eyes are dark, pupils blown. Lexa thinks of black holes and falling.

She falls to her knees and worships.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but let me know if you like it?


End file.
